That Damn, Sexy Crooked Smile
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella, una mujer vieja y casada, recuerda a su primer amor, al hombre que jamás olvidaría. Te rompe el corazón, pero tiene un final feliz, o al menos eso creo. AU AH one-shot. Bella/Edward. Summary completo adentro.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Fall Down Again Bella, a quien le agradezco mucho que me dejara traducir su historia.**

**Summary**** completo: Bella, una mujer vieja y casada por cerca de 40 años, con hijos y nietos, recuerda su primer amor, el hombre que sabía que jamás olvidaría. AU, AH, one shot. Algo así como el final del Titanic. La letra en cursiva son flashbacks.**

**Canciones a escuchar para agregarle efecto:**

**When You´re Gone –Avril Lavigne.**

**My Heart Will Go On —Celine Dion (Esta es la cancion que más se adapta a la historia.)**

**Just a Dream—Carrie Underwood**

**It Probably Wouldn't Be This Way—Leanne Rhimes**

**También quiero agradecer a Vampirilla Valeeeh ****por ser mi beta y por animarme a traducir la historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Y por supuesto, esta historia la traduje principalmente para que mi queridísima amiga Gaby la pudiera leer.**

**Le recomiendo a quien la lea que tenga preparada una caja de pañuelos desechables o algo con que limpiar las lágrimas, está bastante largo pero vale muchísimo la pena leerlo.**

**BPOV**

Me revolví en la cama, mis huesos ardían en protesta. Sabía que esta noche era la noche. La noche en la que dejaría todo atrás- pero oh, estaría ganando muchísimo más. Mucho, mucho más. Amaba a mis hijos, a mi esposo, mi vida. Pero todo estaba vacío si él.

No me mal entiendan –viví una larga, maravillosa vida, justo como él quería. Lo hice por él. Me enamoré, me casé, tuve hijos, nietos. Hice todo lo que él quería que hiciera, Publiqué mi novela, aprendí a bailar y era feliz. Casi todo el tiempo.

¿Pero cómo podría ser verdaderamente feliz? Después de conocer la felicidad y el amor –amor verdadero, profundo, irresistible -¿Cómo algo se podía comparar? Amé mucho a mi esposo. Pero nunca se podría comparar. Él nunca sería mi primera opción. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Él no tenía idea de mi verdadero amor. Mi Edward.

_No podía creer que me hubieran mandado a detención Todo lo que había hecho era decir que la mosca de nuestra maestra no había terminado. Es decir, creí que estaba ayudando. Pero él se ofendió todo y me dio un castigo -¡a mí! Era ridículo. Tenía un historial de puras A__ y esta era mi primera detención, en toda mi vida. Estaba más allá de sentirme enojada._

_Entré al aula tímidamente, y la encontré casi vacía, excepto por el maestro y un chico. Estaba en pantalones sencillos y una sudadera, con la capucha puesta y los audífonos en sus oídos, su cabeza pegada al escritorio. Claramente un chico problema – un chico malo. Le di mi carta de detención al maestro y tomé asiento tan lejos de ese chico como pude. Suspiré, sacando mi libro favorito por el momento, Romeo y Julieta. Después de unos momentos, el maestro se puso de pie y dejó el aula para recoger algo o hacer algo, pero no levanté la vista de mi libro._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" salté como una milla en el aire cuando escuché la suave y aterciopelada voz de más o menos a un pie de distancia. Bajé el libro y vi al chico de los audífonos, el otro chico que estaba en detención conmigo, estaba sentado directamente frente de mí, el respaldo de la silla frente a mí con sus piernas a los lados, su cara a unas pulgadas de la mía._

_Pero noté todo eso después. La única cosa que podía ver era su cara._

_Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y brillaban intensamente. Su cabello estaba desordenado y un poco largo, pero de un tono bronce que no había visto antes. Su nariz era perfectamente derecha, no muy grande, no muy pequeña. Sus mejillas estaban elevadas y sus labios formaban una deliciosa sonrisa torcida, dientes blancos y brillantes. Estaban derechos también, pero se podía decir que nunca había utilizado frenos. Era solamente buenos genes._

"_R-Romeo y Julieta." Respondí con dificultad. Supéralo, pensé para mí. Es lindo, ¿a quién le importa? Es un chico problema, un chico malo. No es mi tipo. Para nada._

"_¿Te gustan ese tipo de libros?" preguntó, la sorpresa clara en su cara. Sus cejas se levantaron, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas abriéndose más ligeramente por curiosidad. Aun estaba muy cerca, su dulce aliento golpeando mi cara. Me alejé un poco._

"_Sí." Contesté, y se podía decir que estaba usando un tono de superioridad. "De hecho, a algunos de nosotros nos gustan este tipo de libros."_

"___Estos violentos __deleites ____tienen __fines ____violentos__,_

_Y ____mueren__ en su ____triunfo__**, **____como el fuego __y la pólvora,_

_Que ____se consumen__ al ____besarse." Recitó impecablemente. Mi quijada se cayó literalmente mientras miraba al chico en confusión. Esto no tenía sentido. Chicos como estos no les gustaban los libros de la escuela, o romances. Eran solo mujeriegos, jugadores, chicos problemas, danzando por la vida sin trabajar._

_"__¿Lo conoces?" pregunté, mi tono sonó sorpresivamente grosero. Pero él solo rió._

_"__Es un clásico." Respondió con una encogida de hombros. Mientras continuaba hablando, su voz se hacía más poderosa, más pasional y mucho más hermosa. No había palabras para describir su forma de hablar. "Además, solo porque esté en detención no significa que soy un drogadicto, alcohólico, idiota. Y estoy tan sorprendido de ver que te gustan los clásicos, como tú de que a mí me gusten. ¿Creí que a las chicas hermosas, populares, solo les gustaban ir de compras y los chicos?"_

___Me tomó un minuto responderle. Al principio, simplemente estaba muy triste de que hubiera parado de hablar –quería escuchar más de su encantadora voz. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que me había insultado. Y esperen, ¿me llamó hermosa? ¿De verdad creía que era hermosa? No importa, me recordé._

"_Solo porque soy popular, no significa que sea una zorra estúpida." Le contesté. "De hecho soy muy inteligente y me encantan los clásicos. Y odio ir de compras." Me encogí de hombros. A mi mejor amiga Alice le encantaba ir de compras, pero yo lo detestaba._

"_Bueno, supongo que ambos tenemos mucho que aprender de cada uno." El chico dijo pensativamente, dirigiéndome otra de esas impresionantes sonrisas torcida. "Soy Edward Masen." Extendió su mano y la tomé. La electricidad que traspasó mi cuerpo me dejó congelada por un momento, pero no dejé ir su mano. Era un buen sentimiento._

"_Bella Swan."_

Eso fue solo el principio. Raramente veía a Edward después de eso, pero cuando lo hacíamos, era como si el mundo se detuviera a nuestro alrededor. Nos topábamos en el pasillo y todos desaparecían. Me congelaba por el momento, atrapada en sus ojos. Él medio sonreía, pero nunca me habló. Cualquiera de mis amigos que estuviera ahí me daba un codazo, diciendo que continuara moviéndome. Trataba de sonreírle de vuelta, pero mi cara seguía congelada. Continuaba moviéndome, mis ojos atrapados con los suyos hasta que uno de nosotros giraba en la esquina, o estaba fuera de la vista. Pero nunca hablamos. Nunca.

"_De ninguna, maldita manera." Crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho, mi cara haciendo un puchero. No podían obligarme a hacer esto. No. Me negaba rotundamente. _

"_Bella." Rosalie lloriqueaba, rodando los ojos. "Necesitas salir de aquí. Divertirte. Y beneficia a nuestra escuela."_

"_No me importa." Dije de manera necia. "No lo haré."_

_Alice y Rosalie me habían arrastrado al carnaval anual de nuestra ciudad –el cual siempre apestaba porque normalmente llovía y todos los juegos se cerraban –pero Alice estaba segura de que no llovería este año. Además, desde que esto beneficiaba a nuestra preparatoria, debíamos ir. Y me habían apuntado para una clase de ayuda voluntaria._

_Pero poco sabía que la ayuda voluntaria sería en la cabina de besos. Dejando a diferentes extraños hundir su lengua dentro de mi garganta. De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera._

"_Vamos Bella. Sabes que es solo un beso con la boca cerrada. Además, tal vez puedas encontrar a alguien que bese bien y conseguirte finalmente un novio, así no tendrás que ser siempre la desentonada." Dijo Alice._

"_¡No! No voy a besar a gente arbitraria y eso es todo. Encuentren a alguien más. ¿Saben que si hago eso, Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie y todos ellos querrán besarme y eso es simplemente asqueroso!" me quejé._

"_Sí, pero Bella, será solo con los labios cerrados, y eso solo por una hora. Y será solo por un segundo, después podrás mandarlos a volar. ¿Por favor Bella? Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto." Dijo Alice, sus ojos brillando. Suspiré, mi resolución despertando. Los presentimientos de Alice casi nunca se equivocaban._

"_¿Bella, por favor? ¿Podrías hacer esto por nosotras?" Rosalie preguntó, su voz débil y patética, su labio formando un puchero. Alice hizo la misma cara a su lado y yo gruñí. Ambas sonrieron ante mi clara derrota._

"_Bien, bien. Una hora. Y si me llego a ser asaltada por un pervertido entonces les juro por Dios que desmembraré cada una de las prendas se su armario." Las amenacé. Alice y Rosalie solo dejaron salir un chillido de emoción, empujándome hacia la cabina de besos._

_Era peor de lo que me temía._

_Ahí había un enorme señalamiento rosado en frente que decía 'Cabina de besos $1 un beso' con letras rojas, con un par de labios pintados al lado. Solo había un taburete negro detrás del pequeño escritorio, donde una chica rubia estaba sentada, luciendo miserable mientras le fruncía el ceño a un chico de aspecto grasiento._

"_¡No!" grité en el momento en el que lo vi._

"_Ya accediste Bella." Alice dijo ferozmente, tomando mi brazo y jalándome en dirección a la cabina._

"_No nos hagas hacer esto de la forma difícil." Rosalie agregó, tomando mi otro brazo. Sabía que hablaban en serio. Suspiré, rindiéndome, y entré en la cabina. La chica rubia parecía aliviada._

"_Diviértete." Dijo, saltando de la cabina y medio corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Oh Dios. Esto iba a ser el infierno._

"_Las odio a ambas." Les gruñí a mis según esto amigas. Ellas sólo soltaron una risita, presionando mis hombros para que me sentara en el taburete._

"_También te amamos. Ahora diviértete mientras nosotras salimos con nuestros novios. Y no intentes correr, porque yo lo sabré." Dijo Alice, mirándome seriamente. Sólo dejé salir un gemido, cruzando los brazos frente a mi pecho, y sacando mi labio inferior formando un puchero serio._

"_Diviértete." Rosalie dijo. Ambas danzaron fuera, riendo todo el tiempo. Me giré al siguiente chico en la línea. Lucía bien. No dijo nada mientras me daba en billete de un dólar y se agachaba para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Solo duró tres segundos antes de alejarse, dándome una tímida sonrisa. Le sonreí y se alejó._

_El siguiente chico fue peor. Olía cono a banderilla y trató de enterrar su lengua en mi garganta. Le mordí la lengua y se alejó, al menos teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzado mientras se alejaba. El siguiente chico no estuvo tan mal pero "accidentalmente" pasó su mano por mi seno. El chico después de ese estaba nervioso, un total nerd, que mordió mi lengua, ocasionando que sangrara un poco. Se disculpó efusivamente, pero solo le pedí que se retirara._

"_Bueno, bueno, debe ser mi día de suerte." Levanté la mirada sorprendida de ver a Edward parado frente a mí. "Quien hubiera adivinado que la señorita popular se encontraría en la cabina de besos." Me dedicó otra de esas malditas y sensuales sonrisas torcidas._

"_Fui forzada contra mi voluntad." Dije, levantando mis manos en señal de inocencia. Estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con la que podía hablar con él. No habíamos hablado desde ese día en detención, casi hace un mes. Pero ahora era sencillo, como si solo hubiera pasado un día. "Mis amigas me dijeron que me había puesto de voluntaria para algo, que resultó ser esto." _

"_¿Qué tan malo es?" su voz era extrañamente comprensiva._

"_Bastante mal, un chico mordió mi lengua. Otro chico trató de enterrar su lengua en mi garganta así que mordí su lengua." Edward encontró es historia particularmente divertida y explotó en risas. Me sonrojé, mirando mis manos, las cuales estaban en mi regazo. Podía escuchar a la gente en la fila detrás de él comenzando a quejarse acerca del tiempo._

"_Bueno, estuve formado todo este tiempo." dijo, plasmando esa sensual sonrisa. "¿Obtengo un beso?"_

"_Solo si tienes un dólar." Dije, señalando en anuncio. Se rió, pero sacó un dólar y me lo dio._

"_Lo que sea con tal de ayudar a la brillante y asombrosa preparatoria de Forks." Dijo sarcásticamente y yo bufé. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por un momento, nuestras sonrisas desvaneciéndose. Sus ojos comenzando a arder, mirando a mis labios y después de vuelta a mis ojos. Se acercó más y me encontré acercándome, emocionada. Pero entonces se alejó._

"_Sabes, creo que solamente debería dejar eso como una donación. Gracias de todos modos." Dijo. Tengo que admitir, me sentí algo herida. Creí que le gustaba pero él solo me quitó las alas._

"_Oh." Fue mi respuesta ingeniosa. Esa maldita y sensual sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios de nuevo, antes de que se girara y se fuera con pasos grandes y arrogantes. Me mordí el labio, luchando por no derramar las lágrimas. No me debería doler el ser rechazada por él. Pero aun así pasó._

_El siguiente chico prácticamente aventó su dólar en mi mano y yo suspiré, volviendo a mi trabajo._

_La siguiente chica llegó una hora después de que mi turno comenzara y no pudo llegar en un momento más apropiado. Mike Newton era el siguiente en la línea, echando ese espray en su boca, como se ve a esos chicos de la televisión. Me puse de pie agradecidamente, dejando a la chica tomar mi lugar. Comencé a tambalearme para salir; tratando de encontrar a mis amigos para poder gritarles. Nada bueno salió de esta maldita cabina de besos._

"_¡Hey Bella!" me giré y un par de brazo estaban de pronto envolviendo mi cintura, un pecho estaba presionado contra el mío, aliento cálido cosquilleándome en la cara. Estaba mirando a la cara de Edward Masen._

"_¿Qué?" dije sin aire._

"_Lamento no haberte besado allá." Murmuró. "Pero quería que nuestro primer beso fuera algo que en realidad desearas. No algo por lo que tuviera que pagar." Y entonces se agachó, levantando un brazo para apartar el cabello de mi cara, y me besó. Fue el mejor beso que había tenido en todo el día._

_Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, moviéndose en sincronización con los míos. Su mano fue muy suave mientras acariciaba mi cara, lo ligeramente rasposo de su piel solamente agregándose a la apelación. Me estiré y amarré mis brazos en su cuello, uno de ellos subiendo más para correr a través de de su sedoso y desordenado cabello. Su labio inferior se deslizó fuera y acarició mi labio superior y abrí mi boca, dejándolo entrar gustosamente. Definitivamente no iba a morder su lengua. Nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas en una pasión salvaje, derritiéndose como mantequilla. Era mágico, magnífico, perfecto, asombroso. Era indescriptible._

_Me alejé jadeando por aire, dejando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que __su mano izquierda acunaba mi mejilla. Sonrió –esa maldita y sensual sonrisa torcida. Él sabía que era un buen besador._

"_Tienes suerte de que no haya mordido tu lengua." Le murmuré, sonrojándome._

"_Yo decidí besarte en primer lugar." Me reclamó. Yo sólo rodé los ojos, incapaz de quitar esa sonrisa de mi cara._

"_Te lo dije." Me giré y vi a Alice bailando en la dirección contraria, sus manos levantadas en señal de victoria. No tuve tiempo de ver donde se encontraba Rosalie porque Edward me empujó a otro de sus besos blanquea mentes. _

Cerré los ojos, recordando. Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparables desde ese día. Pasábamos el día del carnaval, juntos, haciendo todas esas cosas melosas que hacen las parejas, y riéndonos de nosotros mismos mientras las hacíamos. Me llevó a la escuela la mañana siguiente, y todas las mañanas después de eso. La gente estaba sorprendida al principio -¡La chica popular con el chico malo! –pero eventualmente, éramos noticia vieja, y nadie nos miraba cuando nos tomábamos de la mano, o nos besábamos entre clases. Era pura y completa felicidad. Hasta que no lo fue.

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi mesa de noche. Había tantas fotografías, justo como siempre quise. Mi hijo mayor, quien tenía dos hijos, ambas niñas. Mi hijo de en medio, de nuevo hombre, tenía dos hijos, una niña y un niño, con otro en camino. Mi hija estaba embarazada de su primer bebe. Tantas fotografías. Tantos recuerdos.

Pero ni una sola fotografía de él. No donde pudiera ser vista, al menos. No donde podía echar un vistazo a su hermosa cara, la cual detenía mi corazón. Siempre había mantenido su historia en secreto a todos. Sólo mis más viejos amigos la conocían. Pero sabían no hablar de ella. Sabían cuanto me lastimaba aún. Inclusive ahora. Aún después de todos estos años.

Me estiré, mis articulaciones gritando en protesta, para alcanzar una fotografía de dos niños cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. Ambos eran muy adorables –sonrisas iguales, ropas iguales, su estilo de cabello de la misma forma. Todos los confundían y pensaban que eran gemelos. No había nada particularmente especial en esa fotografía, nada que fuera sospechoso. Pero yo sabía. Yo sabía.

Abrí el marco de la fotografía con mi mano, removiendo la cubierta de atrás. Nadie sabía lo que había puesto ahí. Detrás de la foto de mis dos hijos estaba la única foto de Edward y yo que tenía. Tendría solamente 17, quizá 18 años. Hace mucho tiempo, pero aun lo recordaba con perfecta claridad. No lo olvidaría. Aún rompía mi corazón cada vez que la veía –nunca dejó de doler. Su sonrisa torcida era tan familiar, tan normal.

La foto fue tomada en el verano de nuestro último año de preparatoria –íbamos a ir a la universidad en el otoño, pero no nos gustaba pensar en eso, sabiendo que estaríamos más lejos de lo que jamás habíamos estado, y todo el tiempo lo pasábamos juntos. Estábamos en su casa, que resultaba ser una pequeña y hermosa casita, bien amueblada aunque era pequeña. Estábamos sentados en su piano.

Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras nos sentábamos en el banco del piano. Estaba sentada en su regazo, riendo. Sus labios estaban en mi oído, probablemente diciéndome algún chiste en secreto para hacerme sonreír para la cámara. Y sus ojos me estaban mirando con tal adoración, tal amor, que me aplastaba casa vez que lo veía. Me había amado tanto –yo lo había amado tanto. Fue cruel, injusto que lo apartaran de nuestro lado.

"_¿Bella?" subí la mirada, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras estaba sentada en el jardín trasero. Estaba pensando en el año que venía. Él iría a Dartmouth mientras que yo iría a Brown en Nueva York. Era un viaje largo en carro para vernos y recuerdo que rogaba tanto por que funcionara. Nunca pensando en que acabaría antes de eso._

"_Hey." Le respondí, tratando de hacer sonar mi voz calmada. Edward vio a través de mí por supuesto. Siempre lo hacía._

_Estiró sus brazos, y tomé ambas manos, dejando que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. No dijo nada mientras me guiaba dentro de su casa, jalándome hacia su piano. Se sentó y yo me senté a un lado de él, nuestras piernas topando._

"_¿Qué sucede?" murmuró._

"_Solo estaba…pensando." Suspiré._

"_¿Acerca?" _

"_La universidad." Ahora fue él quien suspiró._

"_No pienses en eso Bella. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Y no estaremos tan lejos. Solo será un viaje de seis o siete horas. Podemos manejar esto. No me importa si estamos en diferentes continentes Bella. Te amo y te visitaré cada oportunidad que tenga. Cada fin de semana si es posible. Nada nos podrá separar. No hay distancia suficiente en el mundo que me pueda mantener alejado de ti." Me prometió, sus labios acariciando mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer._

"_Pero estaremos tan ocupados. Pronto no seremos capaz de vernos todos los fines de semana y después no estaremos viendo cada vez menos y menos hasta que…" me detuve, incapaz de siquiera completar la idea. Sería muy doloroso perderlo. Oh la ironía._

"_Bella." La voz de Edward era feroz y pasional. Tomó mi cara en sus manos, mirando profundamente en mis ojos, asegurándose de que lo estuviera mirando justo a sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas para poder ver la profundidad de su sinceridad. "Te amo. No importa donde estemos. No me importa cuan ocupado esté, o cuán lejos estés. Solo me importas tú. Solo tú. Esto funcionará. Lo sé. Te amo. Te prometo nunca dejarte." Suspiré. Estaba tan seguro, que tuve que confiar en él. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y Edward sonrió en respuesta._

"_Yo también te amo." Le dije, mi voz sonó como un susurro con mucha pasión. "Sé que podemos salir adelante. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir." Edward sonrió y se acercó, presionando sus labios con los míos. Lo besé de vuelta con tanto entusiasmo como pude. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, jadeando por aire, se giró hacia su piano, probando las teclas._

"_¿Te pudo tocar algo?" me preguntó emocionado. Asentí entusiasta. Adoraba escucharlo tocar. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a través de las teclas con una velocidad que era apenas posible. La melodía era suave, dulce, reconfortante y familiar. Era él, era yo, era nuestro amor. El suave sonido llenó la habitación, atrayendo a sus padres desde la otra habitación. Ambos estaban radiantes mientras nos observaban. Creo que fue su madre quien nos tomó una foto. Edward terminó de tocar con una nota alargada, poniéndome de nuevo sobre su regazo. Al mismo tiempo, no me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo en posición para una foto. Nunca hubiera aceptado si hubiera sabido. Odiaba tomarme fotografías._

"_Te amo mi Bella." Susurró. Me susurró un chiste juguetón en mi oído, causando que riera, y fue entonces cuando la foto fue tomada. Capturando un recuerdo para toda la vida, de alegría y gozo, todo en esa simple fotografía. Capturó quiénes éramos. Describía nuestro amor en una forma en la que las palabras no podían._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara. Mi vida, mi amor, mi Edward. ¿Cómo pudo haberme dejado? Él era tan joven y hermoso. Estaba tan enamorada, tan segura de mi vida. Nos graduaríamos de la Universidad y nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, hermosos pequeños bebes, con los deslumbrantes ojos de Edward y cabello color bronce. Creceríamos viejos, viendo a nuestros hijos crecer, viendo a nuestros nietos crecer. Moriríamos juntos, pacíficamente mientras dormíamos. Pero no fue así como sucedió. A veces pasan cosas para la que no estamos preparados. A veces las cosas cambian.

_Faltaban solo unos pocos días para irnos a la Universidad. Habíamos estado gastando todo nuestro tiempo, juntos, besándonos, tocándonos, amándonos el uno al otro. Sabíamos que esto iba a ser duro. Estaríamos separados por tanto tiempo –oh como hubiera deseado que así fuera._

_Fuimos a caminar, nuestras manos unidas, nuestros cuerpos topando con el del otro con cada paso. Siempre estábamos conectados de alguna manera. Nos causaba dolor físico si no lo estábamos. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a la universidad sin él. Que poco sabía, tenía un dolor mucho mayor del que preocuparme._

_No estábamos hablando mucho. Ocasionalmente rememorábamos algunas cosas de nuestro pasado, un momento que compartimos, un recuerdo compartido. Pero en el dulce silencio, era lindo relevarnos de nuestra soledad, nuestro tiempo juntos. Era lindo sólo estar caminando, ser jóvenes y enamorados._

_Ninguno de nosotros notó el carro. Estábamos solo caminando en la orilla de la calle, pensando en nuestros asuntos cuando se barrió por la calle. Al principio, no lo registramos. Era solamente un auto. Pero escuchamos el rechinar de llantas, la bocina tocando__, sonando y de pronto, estaba justo en nuestras caras, a punto de aplastarnos. La cara de horror de Edward no estaba dirigida al auto –estaba dirigida a mí. Estaba a punto de ser arrollado por una camioneta, tal como yo, pero él estaba preocupado por mí._

"_¡Bella!" gritó con pánico. Me empujó y comencé a retroceder trastabillando. La camioneta lo arrolló. Yo me encontraba fuera del camino. Podía escuchar el metal rechinando en mis oídos, podía sentir la grava y la suciedad que había levantado. Pero no me golpeó. Solo lo golpeó a él. Me había quitado del camino y se había sacrificado él mismo._

"_¡Edward!" grité llena de pánico. El carro se estrelló en un árbol entonces, el sonido del metal contra la madera perforó mis tímpanos. Pero no me importó. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward. El conductor salió tambaleándose del auto, aparentemente despreocupado, pero aun así tambaleándose –ebrio- Ni siquiera volteó una vez a ver al chico que había arrollado. Ni una._

"_¡Edward!" grité de nuevo, gateando hacia él, todo mi cuerpo convulsionándose por el pánico. Sollozos atacaron mi cuerpo. Estaba sentado en un charco de sangre. Se veía terrible. "¡Edward! ¡No, no, Edward! ¡Quédate conmigo, Edward!" mi voz sonaba histérica. Finalmente logré llegar a él y tomé su mano, temiendo tocar cualquier otra parte. Estaba sangrando demasiado, y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aplastado._

"_Bella." Gruñó. Tosió, y un charco de sangre salió de su boca. Me estremecí por el miedo, aun sollozando._

"_Edward, oh por Dios. ¡Necesito ayuda!" sentía mucho pánico y lo sabía. ¿Pero qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sólo quedarme aquí y observar como en amor de mi vida muere a mi lado? "¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!" Grité, pidiendo por que alguien en el vecindario me escuchara._

"_Bella." Edward trató de decir de nuevo. Sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo mucho._

"_Oh Edward, está bien. Te amo Edward. Vas a estar bien, vas a vivir, lo prometo." Le dije, mi respiración entrecortada y llegando casi a la hiperventilación y mis ojos estaban medio llenos de lágrimas, nublando mi vista._

"_Te…amo." Dijo ahogado, cada palabra sonando dolorosa._

"_Te amo Edward, te amo muchísimo. No me dejes ahora Edward. Te amo. Quédate conmigo." Le rogué. Quería desesperadamente encontrar ayuda, pero jamás me alejaría de su lado._

"_Duele." Se quejó. Sus ojos estaban mojados por las lágrimas. "Muy cansado."_

"_Lo sé Edward pero no te duermas. Quédate conmigo." Le rogué. "¿Por qué me quitaste del camino? Si tú mueres, yo quiero morir también. No quiero vivir sin ti." De pronto me sentí enojada. Desearía que ese conductor me hubiera arrollado a mí, que se regresara y me arrollara. No quería vivir sin él. No podía._

"_No…digas…eso." Jadeó, tratando muy duro._

"_Shh, está bien. Te amo, solo quédate conmigo y estarás bien." Negó con la cabeza. No tenía mi optimismo lleno de pánico. Ya sabía cuál era su destino._

"_Vive…por mí. Se…feliz. Cásate. Ten…niños…nietos. Crece…vieja. Vive." Su voz estaba débil y cansada, pero el ruego era claro en su voz. De verdad quería que hiciera todo eso. Pero no podía, no lo haría. No sin él. Nunca._

"_No sin ti. No lo haré. No puedo." Dije ferozmente._

"_Tú…puedes. Vive." Sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse._

"_No, Edward, no, mantente despierto, mírame. Justo a mí." Dije jadeando, sentía tanto pánico, tan preocupada, apenas podía respirar. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente, pero se enfocaron en mí._

"_Te…amo. Siempre. Vive…por…mí." Podía ver la luz dejando sus ojos._

"_¡Te amo Edward! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, no te atrevas!" pero él ya se había ido. Su corazón había dejado de latir; sus ojos estaban en blanco, viendo a la nada. "¡Edward, Edward, no, Edward no! Quédate Edward, no me dejes. ¡No, no, no, no!" exploté en sollozos, colapsando sobre él. No me importaba que su sangre estuviera sobre mí. Apenas lo noté. Quería estar muerta. No quería vivir sin él. Mi vida estaría vacía ahora._

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué sucedió?" ni siquiera levanté la mirada. Escuché la voz, pero no quería ver, no quería escuchar. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Era todo solamente un sueño y me despertaría, Edward recostado a mi lado para apartar los malos sueños. No era real. La mujer corrió de vuelta a su casa, probablemente para llamar al 911._

_Las ambulancias llegaron. La policía, los bomberos, todos. Mi papá, el jefe de policía, estaba ahí por supuesto, y sabía exactamente quien estaba en la acera, quien estaba llorando sobre su cadáver. Tanta gente se acercó a mí, tratando de moverme. No lo haría. No lo podía dejar._

"_Señorita, necesita moverse. Necesitamos mover su…" corté a la persona._

"_¡No!" me estremecí, mi voz histérica. "¡No, no, no! ¡No me iré, no lo haré!" mis sollozos se apoderaron de mí de nuevo, haciendo mi discurso imposible. La persona detrás de mí suspiró, pero no intentó moverme de nuevo._

"_Bella." Charlie susurró. Su voz sonaba cono si tuviera lágrimas en los ojos también. Pero no levanté la mirada para comprobarlo. No lo dejaría. "Bella, vamos."_

"_No" Me estremecí. "No."_

"_Bella, él se ha ido."_

"_¡No!" grité de nuevo, mi voz histérica. "¡No! ¡No se ha ido, él me lo prometió!"_

"_Bella, cariño, por favor." Charlie me rogó. Podía decir que estaba llorando, probablemente preocupado por mí._

"_¡No papá! Quiero estar muerta. Quiero estar c-con él" Mi cuerpo entró en shock mientras que el entendimiento golpeaba. Él estaba muerto. Se fue. Nunca volvería. Las lágrimas salieron y creí que probablemente moriría por el dolor. Nadie podría sobrevivir a esto. Era demasiado, demasiado para aguantar. Me quería morir. Le daba la bienvenida a la muerte con los brazos abiertos._

_Alguien debió levantarme lejos de él e introducirme en una ambulancia. Peleé todo el camino, pataleando y gritando pero la persona era fuerte. Una vez que Edward estuvo fuera de mi vista, colapsé en los brazos de la persona, sollozando despiadadamente. Solo quería que el dolor se acabara. Quería la muerte. En algún momento en el camino en la ambulancia, me quedé dormida, o me desmallé. Cuando desperté, tenía una intravenosa en la mano, mis padres, amigos y los padres de Edward todos a mi alrededor, todos llorando._

"_Oh Bella." Alice lloriqueó, abrazándome fuertemente. "Lo siento tanto." Se podía decir que estaba intentando ocultar su dolor. Sabía que el mío era infinitamente peor._

"_No pudo haberse ido Alice." Lloriqueé, mi voz quebrándose. "No puede."_

"_Lo sé cariño. Es tan difícil de creer." Me contestó llorando._

"_Me quitó del camino." Le dije, como si admitiera una gran debilidad. "Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. Desearía que yo también hubiera muerto."_

"_No digas eso." Alice me regañó, sonando repentinamente más dura. "Edward nunca hubiera querido que murieras Bella. Lo sabes. Te sacó del camino por una razón. Porque quería que vivieras. Y creo que no respetar su memoria sería un sacrificio desperdiciado. ¡Quería que vivieras tu vida y Bella, lo vas a hacer maldita sea" yo sólo seguí llorando contra ella._

"_No sé como…como vivir sin él. Él es mi vida." _

"_Va a ser duro Bella, pero puedes hacerlo. Edward creía en ti. Yo también." Solo negué con la cabeza con sollozos, dejando que me sostuviera, sin importarme la audiencia que teníamos. Eventualmente nos separamos. Los padres de Edward se acercaron y su madre me miró, comprendiendo mi dolor. Claro que era diferente –un amor maternal a un amor de pareja –pero el dolor era el mismo. El dolor de un corazón quebrado y aplastado._

Sobreviví. Hice lo que me pidió. Sollocé en el funeral, a la mañana siguiente, el mes siguiente. No fui a la Universidad en año siguiente y pasé ese año luchando. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo con la madre de Edward. Me había dejado permanecer a su lado en la línea del funeral, sabiendo que yo me preocupaba por Edward tanto como ella lo había hecho. Perdimos contacto después de unos años –dejé de venir a Forks, incapaz de soportar el dolor. Ella murió, hace muchos años. Fui a su funeral y estaba de verdad sentida de que se hubiera ido. Esa fue la última vez que estuve en Forks. Mi padre había muerto antes que ella.

"¿Cómo te pudiste ir?" dije llorando en voz alta. Nadie estaba en casa. Estaba completamente sola –más sola de lo que jamás me sentí. "Me lo prometiste. Prometiste que jamás me dejarías. Pero mentiste. Traté de seguir viviendo. Traté muy duro. Y lo hice. Me casé e hice todo lo que me pediste. Pero nunca fui feliz. Nunca tan feliz como sabía que podía ser. Y tú me dejaste. ¿Cómo p-pudiste dejarme?" me quebré en sollozos, mi pecho ardiendo con cada estremecimiento, cada gemido de dolor. Aún después de tantos años, aún dolía.

Quien quiera que dijo que el tiempo sanaba nunca conoció el verdadero dolor. Nunca mejora con el tiempo. El dolor no es consumible –eres capaz de sentir otras cosas, amor, coraje, felicidad –pero nunca sanas. El dolor siempre está ahí. Cuando tienes un momento vulnerable, ahí está, acosándote, cazándote. Nunca se va. Aún después de todos estos años, nunca se va.

_Estaba caminando sola por el campus, con la cabeza agachada, viendo mis tenis cuidadosamente. Estaba en mi último año, pronto me graduaría. Serían cinco años en agosto. Cinco años…todo se veía tan increíble. No tenía citas. No iba a las fiestas. A penas tenía amigos. Era una concha vacía. Tenía buenas notas, dormía bien. Mi compañera de cuarto y yo estábamos en buenos términos, pero no entendía por qué nunca quería salir a divertirme. Me dijo que actuaba como si alguien hubiera muerto. Nunca sabría lo correcto que estaba._

_Tenía los libros en mis brazos, sin prestar atención hacia donde iba. Parecía como si fuera un fantasma atravesando por la vida, en piloto automático. No estaba completa, porque la mitad de mí se había ido para siempre. No noté cuando estaba a punto de chocar con alguien. Chocamos, provocando que me tambaleara hacia atrás, mis libros se cayeron. Esta persona era mucho más grande que yo._

"_Oh hombre, lo siento mucho." Dijo tímidamente, estirando una mano. La tomé, algo confundida. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me había tocado, a__ún en la forma más inocente. Pero solo sabía que este hombre era de confianza. Me puso de pie y comenzó a juntar mis libros, disculpándose de nuevo. Era alto con cabello negro, y probablemente era guapo, para alguien que no había sido tan parcial. Nadie podría compararse con la belleza de mi Edward._

"_Está bien." Me escuché a mi misma decir, sin tomar la decisión conscientemente. Mi voz sonaba muerta, y el hombre se veía algo sorprendido cuando la escuchó._

"_Debí poner más atención por donde iba." Dijo de nuevo. "Mi error."_

"_No estaba mirando, lo siento." Le repliqué._

"_Escucha…¿puedo recompensártelo? ¿Quieres ir conmigo a cenar o algo?" Sabía que este hombre quería salir conmigo, podía decir. Había un no en mis labios, listo, fácil. Mi reacción automática. Pero entonces vi algo que me hizo quedar congelada. Casi vuelvo a soltar mis libros._

_Edward._

_Estaba ahí parado, a unos pies del hombre que me había golpeado. Sólo podía verlo a través del hombro del chico. Estaba ahí, su cara sin expresión. Su belleza me golpeó dejándome sin aliento. El mundo se congeló. Me olvidé del hombre que estaba frente a mí, olvidé mis clases a las que tenía que ir, ensayos que escribir y tareas que hacer. Edward estaba aquí. Estaba aquí, conmigo._

_¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Un fantasma? O quizá finalmente había perdido la cabeza. No me importaba. Lo tomaría de todos modos. Nadie más podía verlo, o al menos nadie miraba en su dirección. Todos miraban a través de él, como si no estuviera ahí. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Éramos solo él y yo. Mi momento. Mío. No había perdido nada de su belleza. Sus ojos esmeraldas aun brillaban como soles, su cabello aun tenía ese tono broce, único._

_Mientras lo observaba, aun congelada, sonrió._

_Esa maldita y sensual sonrisa torcida._

_Y me asintió una sola vez. Se giró y quería gritarle. "¡No te vayas!" quería decir "No me dejes. No de nuevo." Pero él ya se había ido._

_Y el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo._

"_¿Qué dices?" me preguntó ese hombre, claramente nervioso. Pensé en lo que acababa de pasar –tal vez todo estaba en mi cabeza. Tal vez yo lo había inventado. O quizá Edward me estaba mandando una señal, diciéndome que este era el hombre con quien quería que estuviera. De cualquier forma, la siguiente palabra que salió de mi boca aun me sorprendió a mi misma._

"_Claro."_

Salimos. Fuimos novios por el resto del año escolar y conseguimos un apartamento en Nueva York. Nos casamos dos años después, tuvimos nuestro primer hijo después de la boda. Era un hombre lindo claro y lo amaba. Pero mi amor por él era grandemente tapado por uno mucho más fuerte, un amor más poderoso. Un amor que jamás podría ser olvidado. Que nunca quisiera olvidar.

Nunca le conté a mi esposo cuando me preguntó sobre relaciones previas, le dije que había tenido una antes pero que no había funcionado. No preguntó más allá. Pareció entender que no lo haría –no podía –hablar sobre eso. No le dije a mis hijos, o a mis nietos. Edward se quedó encerrado en mi corazón. Mío. Solamente mío.

"Nunca dejé de amarte Edward." Le prometí. "Nunca. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo."

Mi esposo y yo permanecimos hasta que la muerte nos separó. Edward y yo permaneceríamos por siempre y más. Estaba lista –más que lista –para unirme a él de nuevo. Y sabía que ahora era el momento. El momento por el que había estado esperando desde ese fatal día hace tantos años. Podía sentir la vida alejándose de mí. Me pregunté si fue así como se sintió Edward. ¿Podía sentir el dolor desvaneciéndose? ¿Podía sentir el último suspiro de vida que escapaba de él lentamente? ¿O simplemente estaba ahí y al siguiente momento no? Quizá podría preguntarle algún día.

Y de pronto, no estaba en ningún lado. No estaba en mi habitación, pero no estaba en ninguna habitación realmente. Traté de reconocer mis alrededores, pero no había nada familiar. Era sólo…vacío. Sin piso, sin paredes o techos que pudiera ver. Estaba solamente…ahí.

Pero no era yo. Bueno sí lo era, pero no la yo que había sido. Era joven y hermosa de nuevo, vestida en un desconocido vestido blanco y sin zapatos. La persona que había sido con Edward. El tiempo más feliz de mi vida. ¿El…aire? ¿La niebla? –no estoy segura como llamarlo –comenzó a envolverme. Estaba agradecida de que ya no me encontraba en la nada. Pero no reconocí la habitación exactamente. Pero era hermosa. Llena de hermosas piezas de arte, hermosos diseños en las paredes y el piso.

"¿Bella?" me giré. Lo sabía. Sabía que había vida más allá de la muerte, Cielo, vida después de la muerte como sea que lo llames. Porque ahí estaba mi Edward. Mi hermoso y perfecto ángel.

"Edward." Lloriqueé. Su nombre sonaba extraño, y aun así muy familiar. No había dicho su nombre en años. Solo en mis pensamientos. Escucharlo salir de mi boca era tan…reconfortante.

"Bella." Susurró de nuevo, su cara formando una hermosa sonrisa. No necesitaba palabras. Me lancé a él. Sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantando mis pies del suelo y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándolo con tanta pasión como podía. Podía escucharlo reírse gozosamente contra mis labios.

"Edward." Lloriqueé entre besos. Mis labios moviéndose por sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, su frente, sus oídos, su cuello, su clavícula. No podía obtener suficiente. "Edward. Edward. Edward."

"Bella, oh Bella Te amo. Te amo tanto." Me contestó, sonando tan entusiasmado como yo. Quería llorar de alegría, pero no caían lágrimas. Solo me reí, sin aire y completamente feliz.

"Edward, te amo. Nunca, jamás dejé de amarte y más te vale que no vuelvas a dejarme." Le dije, aun plantando besos en toda la piel que pudiera alcanzar.

"Nunca." Me prometió. "Tenemos por siempre y siempre y siempre. Sólo nosotros. Sólo tú y yo. Nadie más importa."

"Nadie." Acordé. Sabía que mi esposo estaría feliz, mis hijos y nietos. Ellos encontrarían su cielo. Yo acababa de encontrar el mío. No lo dejaría por nada en el mundo, ni por la tierra ni las estrellas.

"Te amo." Repitió. Apartó mi cara de la suya solo para poder mirarme, sus ojos bebiendo todo de los míos. Le hice lo mismo, dibujando los rasgos que tanto había extrañado, sus brillantes ojos, su nariz bien formada, sus pómulos y su despeinado cabello bronce. Todo era lo mismo, tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo diferente. Era maravilloso.

"Yo también te amo."

Y entonces puso esa maldita y sensual sonrisa torcida en su cara. Me encontraba en casa.

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
